


Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 106

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [5]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Noalath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 106 of MTV's/Spike'sThe Shannara Chronicles. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 106 ofThe Shannara Chronicles.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles (MTV/Spike) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595845
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The Shannara Chronicles, Episode 106

DAGDA MOR  
You were right to covet the boy, Druid. He is powerful...

TRANSLATION  
 _Hish sef foar iha veskol ü choap, e Leadriha. Hi thil fem..._

DAGDA MOR  
But your arrogance has delivered him to me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bash hi yan enísa sa bethubilthar shil chi shi._

DAGDA MOR  
His soul is mine!

TRANSLATION  
 _Tha koth uch!_

ALLANON  
Resist him, boy. Come back to me.

TRANSLATION  
 _E yoyarod shil, e shoafa. E nüth ranosh chi shi._

DAGDA MOR  
It’s too late! You have underestimated him. And me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi bair nen! Hi yan methukerod sef shil. Er shi._

ALLANON  
Your lust for vengeance has made you blind.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hi boyeshara sa jelar an piyagadar shef._

DAGDA MOR  
It is the Elves who are blind. But I will open their eyes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ten Shaili’thi hi veshari. Bash hi yu yochasa tha yeshith ba shi._


End file.
